


You're Holding Back

by Zarya_is_Bae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarya_is_Bae/pseuds/Zarya_is_Bae
Summary: Zarya gives you a lesson in hand-to-hand combat





	You're Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there is going to be NSFW ahead

The sparring invitation from Zarya had been a surprise to you, being in the same group of friends but you never talked beyond simple pleasantries. Even so, you developed a not so subtle crush on her that your friends constantly teased you about. You were awestruck when Aleksandra Zaryanova came up to you after your daily workout at the gym asking if you’d be free the following Saturday for some hand-to-hand combat training. But now, standing in front of the V.I.P. training room, you almost couldn’t believe it. Taking one last shaky breath you opened the door and made your way inside.

“You are here!” Aleksandra exclaimed in a tone that sounded both excited yet steady. All she was wearing was a blue sports bra and a matching pair of shorts. You tongue-tied at the sight of how well this particular hugged her muscular body just right.

 _No. No, you're not here to be gay you're here to spar._ You quickly tell yourself, hoping that chant while clear your mind. “Yeah, I actually almost went into the wrong room earlier” you confess while setting off your gym bag with your change of clothes off to the side. A small blush spreading across your cheeks when Aleksandra gives you a smile. 

“Do you need to warm up, or shall we begin?” she asks while cracking her knuckles. A power move on her part but you would be lying to yourself if you said you were not intimidated by her strength.

“I’m ready when you are, Aleskandra, I already warmed up on my own earlier so I could be ready.”

“Then let us begin.” Aleksandra says, her voice suddenly thicker with a Russian accent when her concentration shifts to you. “Now, attack me.”

Shoving the suggestive thoughts out of your mind you ground yourself and look for any sign of weakness or openings. Feeling Aleksandra’s intense gaze on you made you aware of just how small you were compared to her. Nonetheless you don't let this deter you from charging her left side and attempt to put her in a body hold.

“Sorry, but I‘m really only familiar with the basic body holds they taught us back at the academy” you say as your body strains to keep her in place. She shuffles in the awkward position you placed her in before she answers.

“But I am more _experienced."_ This time her voice is next to your ear and you shudder at the closeness of her body. Aleksandra examines your body underneath hers, a hint of lust in them as she watches you struggle. “You are good, but you will need to know more if you want to take me down, let me show you.” Aleksandra lifts you up to a standing position and circles around until she is facing you. “Now, we begin." 

The next hour is filled with Aleksandra's hands on you, correcting stances and showing you different holds. Every place her hands touched you was left with a tingling sensation and you couldn't help but notice that each touch was longer than the last. Aleksandra’s face was tinted with a small blush that matched her hair perfectly. You felt the air around you change until there was just tension between the two of you.

“I think that is enough for today.” Aleksandra states as she slowly moves away from you. Her eyes linger on you when you fail to mask your disappointment.

“Oh, I didn’t notice the time passed by so quickly.” You pause “showers?”

Aleksandra nods her head in agreement, swiftly picking up both of your bags and leading the way.

Upon arrival Aleksandra starts acting strange stealing glances here and there when she's sure you are not looking. Unbeknownst to her, you were doing the same. This went on until the both of you changed into a fresh set of clothes. The same tension between you was back and stronger than before, and you couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that Aleksandra felt it just as much as you did. You look into her eyes and pause, not knowing how to confront the obvious your words fail you.

“I do not wish for our day to end so soon, would you like to come back to my room and ah. What is the word? Hang out?” Aleksandra asks, surprised as much as you are.

“Yes, I'd love to.” You replied, your heart beating too wildly to care about how eager you sounded. Aleksandra led the way once more, but this time her hand slipped into yours half way to your destination.

******

Aleksandra fumbled with the door for a few seconds before she let you inside. And it was if hearing the door shut behind you was what finally broke the tension. Before you could utter her name, Aleksandra was on you, colliding her lips against yours and closing any space between your bodies. You happily returned every kiss she gave you with a need of your own. Pushing you to the nearest wall Aleksandra started kissing down your neck, biting down when you expose your neck to give her better access. Your hands grab into her back and you feel just how muscular and toned she really is. Aleksandra starts to make your way towards your chest, and stops suddenly and looks at you.

“Do you want this, Mishka?” she asks eyes soft with a hint of concern.

“Yes." You replied, voice filled with lust. Aleksandra wastes no time in picking you up and carrying you to her bedroom. Plopping you down onto the bed she takes off her shirt and bra while you get rid of yours. She then kisses up and down your chest stopping only to take your nipple into her mouth while her hand teases the other. Your hands go to her head as a moan escapes your mouth, body arching up to meet hers.

“Fuck, Aleksandra.” you practically exhale after a particular bite.

“No.” She says, parting your legs so she's in between yours. “ In bed you call me, _Zarya_.” Aleksandra smirks at you and soon starts kissing down your stomach until she’s at the edge of your shorts.

“You won't be needing these.” And suddenly you’re bare against Zarya. You're not embarrassed, the way she looks at you is filled with nothing but desire and lust. Zarya keeps eye contact until she reaches your cunt. A sudden peak of pleasure fills you when she starts licking your clit, tracing up and down until she finds a pattern that makes you move against her. A soft sigh escapes your throat as she continues to please you, but you could tell she's being gentle with you.

“Zarya” you say softly to catch her attention. “ **You're holding back**.” You grip her hair tightly and grind into her face roughly as to make your point. 

“Mishka, all you had to do was ask.” Zarya states, with a new burst of confidence to her voice. She quickly goes back to playing with your clit, this time it was rough but with the same precision as before.

“Zarya!” a loud moan fills the room when she pushes her finger inside of you, filling you with bliss when she starts to hook it and brings it in and out of you in a slow but strong pace. Your hands grasp and anywhere they can find as your body finds a new rhythm to Zarya's finger. You start to feel yourself get closer to your climax when she hits a particular spot. Only to be denied when she takes her finger out of you. You make a sound almost close to a whine at the loss of contact.

Zarya chuckled, proud of making you into a writhing mess of pleasure. She brings her face back yours, your cum slick on her face. “ **I will break you**.” She says, accent heavier on her voice than ever before. Suddenly she has two fingers inside of you going at a relentless pace. Your body arches at the sudden pleasure. Your moans along with the sound of Zarya's slick hand pleasuring your pussy fill the entire room. If anyone passed by outside they would surely know what's going on. 

“Come for me, Mishka.” Her voice is now next you your ear. Her thumb starts to rub your clit and you see stars. You know you're right on the edge of climax, desperately trying to get to the point of ecstasy. “ _ **I said come**_.”

The sudden command brings you to a hard climax and you throw your head back in pleasure. Your body spasming as you ride out the orgasm on Zarya's fingers. Zarya slows down as your body begins to relax, letting you take the time you need to recuperate. Once you do she brings you to an embrace and nuzzles you closely.

“Zarya?” you ask, puzzled at the sudden intimacy. She answers with a hum and nuzzles you closer.

“Today was about you, Mishka. And I want to take you on a proper date before we take the next step" her soothing voice was convincing. You’re struck with how content and at peace she looks while gazing at you, and you're filled with happiness. You had no idea Zarya had harbored feelings for you, but you're glad things turned out this way. Knowing there are more moments like this ahead, you decide to oblige and relish in the moment.

"Deal."


End file.
